the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Couch
Couch '''was a contestant in Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. He is played by (and is a character of) VectorIndepth. The New York Camp Season 1 Couch first appeared along with Object Ronald and Wafzy. Ronald mocks the fact that Couch was considered as an object, followed by Wafzy's remark. Couch's room was shown to be between Feather's and New York's. Couch was then placed on Tappan Zee Tigers. First Challenge He guessed the Armchair, however, Feather won for his team. Challenges 2 - 5 Despite his dullness and the fact he doesn't have much advantage over the other contestants, he managed to construct a entire private jet for the challenge. His plane works well with the ecosystem, as it takes oxygen from the air as fuel. Couch did not participate in challenge 4. He's mostly likely somewhere else during the challenge. Couch was the first one to do challenge 5. He guessed Raindrop, acorn, paper, paper and rock. The New York Camp Season 2 Couch was first mentioned by Feather and Aqua when Feather wanted to recreate the original team. He asks Aqua about the statuses for the original members, he told him that Couch wanted to create his own team this time around. He soon appeared, and agreed to let Britall join his team. He already asked 3D Glasses, Cabinets, Lego, Lyra, and Venus to join at the time. Challenge 1 He guessed the same thing from last time, being the Armchair. Challenge 2 His entry is "Left right left right right B A Start." Personality Being the only contestant that does not speak and doesn't move much, however, through his thought bubbles, he can be rude and snarky, and other times, comedic. Abilities / Powers '''Teleportation He can teleport anywhere he likes, however, he only seems to do so rarely. Telekinesis He is able to move objects with his mind. He was able to use this to complete certain challenges. Trivia * Even though Castle and Tune don't speak very much, he still speaks sometimes, but Couch is the only completely silent character. He speaks through thought bubbles. * Characters like House, Mayflower, Castle, and Cabinets are limbless. They all are only in Season 2, making Couch the only limbless Season 1 character. ** Couch is also the only faceless character in The New York Camp. ** This means he is the only faceless and limbless contestant on the show. * Also, Couch is the only Season 1 character not to be created by Boris. The art was by Boris, but not the character, created by his user, CarryTheBox. Pickle and Taco (Season 2 characters) were created by AnimationEpic for Inanimate Insanity, but again, Boris made the art. * Couch is the only character in TNYC to be created by his user. * Couch's entry in Season 2, Challenge 2 is a reference to the fa7mous cheat code on the NES. * Couch may be the only contestant that holds the ability to teleport. ** He and Wavy are the only contestants that have telekinesis. Category:Characters